Bad Dream
by Niila Rainspell
Summary: Ever had a dream that changed how you saw someone? Well, it's happening to Harry. You'll never guess who he's dreaming about, his very own Potions Master! HPSS fun slashy. Reveiw too, please! incomplete
1. Love Potions

Bad Dreams  
  
Potions. Harry hated potions. This was the one class he wished he could just do away with instead of having to put up with Malfoy and Snape. The final bell rang as Harry sat down next to Ron, laying his bag on the floor and pulling out his potions book. Without a sound, except for the dungeon door slamming, Professor Snape glided in, black robes swishing. Harry waited for the customary glare that the Potions teacher usually gave him and was almost disappointed when it didn't happen. The class had settled down and quieted upon the arrival of their dark-clothed, beloved Potions Master (not), and all that could be heard was Professor Snape's quill scratching furiously over a piece of parchment. Then the quill stopped suddenly and Snape stood, folding his arms across his chest.  
"It is required that I teach you how to make and counteract love potions." He said, curling is disgust and giving a silencing glare to those who had dared to giggle. "A love potion? Oh great!" Harry thought to himself. "Just what Snape needs." He muttered to Ron, who was having trouble containing a snort. Snape turned his head sharply towards Harry.  
"What was that, Potter?" he said with malice. Harry looked Snape boldly in the eyes. "Nothing, sir." Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Nothing, indeed. Ten points from Gryffindor." He growled, receiving a groan from the other Gryffindors. Then he went on to, reluctantly explain the lesson and instruct them in love potion making.  
When the bell to end class had rung, Snape assigned a two-foot long essay on the effects of a love potion, due in two days. Harry snorted in amusement as he retrieved his bag from the floor and turned to Ron and Hermione. "The affects of a love potion? That's obvious isn't it?" he said with a laugh. Ron chuckled and Hermione shook her head, then gulped, looking at someone behind Harry. He was about to ask what they were staring at when he was cut off with "Potter, in my office, now!" 


	2. He's out to get me

He's out to get me  
  
"But Professor! I didn't do anything." Harry said as Snape gave him a detention with a smile on his face.  
"After classes today, Mr. Potter, you will give this to Filch and serve your detention." Professor Snape said, handing Harry a detention slip. Harry took the slip and stuck it into his robe pocket, sighing. Snape glared at him from his desk.  
"Go on, Potter." He growled. Harry felt like saluting him and yelling, "Yes, sir!" but he decided against it and left the dungeons, hoping Ron and Hermione had waited for him. They had.  
"What did that batty git want, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry pulled the slip out of his robes and thrust it into Ron's hands.  
"For disrupting class?" Ron said incredulously, reading the piece of paper. "You didn't even disrupt Hermione. What's he talking about?" Hermione shot Ron a mean glare. Harry shrugged at Ron's question. It's not like he's surprised of some sort of punishment from Snape. Hermione, who had so far kept from commenting, finally spoke up.  
"Harry, you're not going to go through with the detention, are you?  
  
She asked, as Harry and Ron looked at her in astonishment, but before either could say anything, she continued. "You should tell McGonagall or Dumbledore." Harry shook his head. There was no way he was going to bother the Headmaster or his transfiguration teacher.  
"Don't worry 'Mione. I'll just go through with it and not cause any more trouble. Besides, Filch can't think up anything worse then I've already been through." 


	3. Detention and Dark Corridors

This is a long chapter compared with my other ones. I hope none of you readers mind. Please review! This is my first HPSS pairing and I'd like some feedback.  
  
Cursing, Harry swept up the last bit of feathers and owl droppings from the Owlery. There was no light as the sun had set a couple of hours ago, but for a small flickering candle that Filch had allowed him since he wasn't supposed to use magic to help him clean or see. Laying the sweep broom against the wall, he blew out the candle and left the Owlery, descending a couple flights of stairs down into a darkened hallway. Exhausted, he plodded tiredly down the hallway, trying to keep his eyes open. He stumbled on some uneven stone, but didn't feel like pulling out his wand for some light. A cresant moon sent a few shafts of moonlight from the windows he passed, but not enough to make much of a difference. Hearing soft breathing sounds ahead of him, Harry stopped and looked up. He could just make out the dark silhouette of Severus Snape, his potions teacher. "Hello, Potter." Snape said, his voice like silk running over smooth skin. Harry groaned inwardly, really not wanting to be in a dark corridor with Snape. With a rustling and whispering of his robes, Snape closed the distance between himself and Harry, reaching out a long-fingered hand and grasping the back of Harry's neck and bringing his aquiline nose so close that it was almost touching the tip of Harry's own nose. Harry stiffened and his heart started beating very fast. "P-Professor?" He managed to say, swallowing. Snape's cold hand against his neck sent shivers down his spine, but he didn't dare to try to remove it. "Why are you wandering the halls, Potter? It's past your bedtime." He said softly, locking eyes with Harry, who wanted to reach for his wand, but couldn't quite work up the courage. "I was heading for bed, Professor. I just finished detention with Filch." He said in explanation. Snape's fingers ran up the back of Harry's neck and into his hair, causing him, once again, to shiver unwillingly. Snape, noting Harry's reaction, smiled and licked his lips hungrily. "I've been wanting to find you like this, Harry. Alone and in the dark." Snape said, his voice low and seductive. Harry frowned in the darkness. Why was Snape so close and so...seductive? The last thing he thought he wanted was to be seduced by the Potions Master. Backing Harry against a wall, Snape pinned Harry there with his body. Removing his hand from Harry's hair, Snape traced a finger around Harry's neck and down his chest. Harry found himself responding to Professor Snape's treatment. He relaxed a little, eager to see what would come next. Snape, his hand now resting on Harry's cheek, leaned even closer and kissed Harry's lips, softly, teasingly, then he pulled away. Harry, whose eyes were closed, opened them when Snape had stopped. He looked up at the Potions Master, still a bit confused at these feelings and sensations that his least favorite teacher was giving him. Harry could feel the hard stone wall pressing into his back as Snape pressed his body even closer to Harry's. Taking his hand from Harry's cheek, he put a finger under Harry's chin and tilted his head upward as to better reach his lips. "I never imagined how delicious you would be, Potter." Snape said, lustfully closing his mouth over Harry's again and kissing him harder and deeper. A moan of pleasure escaped Harry's lips and he felt his legs weaken and a tingling sensation in the lower parts of his body. So far he had just stood there as Professor Snape had his way with him, but now, Harry figured it was safe enough to be more active in this...what could he call it? This lesson. 


End file.
